


Drunken rambles

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Drunken rambles

Sitting in the bar you ran your finger around the rim of the glass, letting out a deep sigh that didn’t go unnoticed “Whats the matter (y/n)?” “Guess” “My father?” lifting your glass to your lips, you looked at Legolas “got it in one” downing the liquid in your glass you returned it to the bar and tapped for another.  
Shot after shot you started to feel a little tipsy, “you know Leggy, you look just like your Father” looking up into the mirror behind the bar you started to giggle at Legolas for moving his head around checking out his features,“Humor me….” You said with a hiccup, making a gun with his fingers he pretended to fire it, playing along you fell to the bar well he fell to the floor causing you to burst out laughing.   
….

Sitting in the living room Thranduil started to grow annoyed checking his phone again it had been 5 hours since Legolas text saying the both of you were on the way home, standing from the chair Thranduil walked to the kitchen refilling his wine glass, rubbing his temples he returned to the chair. 

Jumping forward from his slumber Thranduil snapped his head around he stood, watching you and Legolas stumble through the front door tell everything to "sshhh” tilting his head to the side he glared at the sight in front of him “do you have any clue what time it is!?” See the serious look on his face you couldn’t help but snort at it, while Legolas giggled out “I’m sorry Father, we went on an adventure” “what to every bar?” “well we got kicked out of 2 and now we’re banned for 3” you said proudly. Raising one of his eyebrows Thranduil looked over the pair of your smugged smirks, “Son go to bed, I’ll take care of (y/n)” helping you upstairs to the bedroom, he could hear you muttering utter nonsense shaking his head he dropped you on the bed and started to get you changed “I am not a baby Thranny!” You whined “no, your not because if you were you wouldn’t be in this state (y/n)” sticking your tongue out at him you wriggled free from your dress.

Snuggling closer to you Thranduil could still hear you mumbling “what was that love?” “My favorite sound in the whole world is the sound of a teacup finding its place….on a saucer” you said in a near whisper, smiling at you Thranduil kissed your forehead “You don´t say” he whispered back as he felt you slip into a deep sleep.


End file.
